


Sleepy Afternoons

by legends_of_apex



Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Very Mild Suggestive Themes, sleepy crypto is a soft crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex
Summary: An afternoon phone call from Wraith wakes you up after a long night with Crypto. This is just a whole ton of fluff, hope you like it :D
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820755
Kudos: 38





	Sleepy Afternoons

You awoke to the low buzz of metal on metal. Cracking open an eye, you saw that Wraith was phoning you. Her name lit up the screen of your phone as the vibration shook it so violently that it was nearing the edge of the table.

Despite having a sleeping Crypto at your back and being basically bare you answered her video call in your sleepy haze.

“Hey Wraith, everything okay?” You grumbled, rubbing sleep from your eyes and attempting to smooth your misplaced hair.

Her face appeared on the screen, only half in-frame. You heard the slam of the fridge door as she turned to properly face her phone. “Yeah, I’m looking for- Wait, were you sleeping? It’s-” She looked at the clock on the wall in the Legend’s communal kitchen, “- Three in the afternoon. Is everything okay?” A yawn escaped you, you could’ve slept in far later had she not awoken you. Crypto’s arms tightened around you, his cheek now resting firmly against your shoulder blade.

“Yeah, I just had a long night. What’s up?” Crypto let out a low moan behind you and pulled your body closer to his, you just about managed to keep him out of the frame but winced when his mop of black hair peeked over your shoulder in view of the phone’s camera.

With one dark eyebrow arched to the sky she asked: “Was that a moan?”

“…No?” You offered, knowing Wraith always saw straight through your shit no matter what it was. She knew every outcome of every possible timeline, there wasn’t really any wiggle room for slipping things past her. “That was definitely a moan but I’ll let it slide. I’m looking for Mirage. He’s not in his room, his door stats say he hasn’t been there since before the game yesterday.” She rolled her eyes at the thought of the man, “Have you seen him?”

You thought for a second. You were pretty sure you would have remembered seeing him and his bright yellow jumpsuit given how he has a habit of making himself known, “I haven’t, no. But I’m sure he’s alright. Probably went to visit his Mom. You know he likes to let her know he’s okay. I’ll phone her later if it would make you feel better?” It was a pretty regular occurrence for Wraith to worry about Mirage, he often got on her nerves a little but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, he was her friend and she cared about him though try as she might not to.

She scoffed, “Oh, I’m not worried about him. He just ate the last slice of bacon I was saving for lunch and I want my revenge.”

Crypto shifted behind you again, keeping you pressed against him like a life-sized teddy bear. “That’s as valid a motive for murder as any. I’ll let him know of his impending doom if I see him before you do.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” She smirked, “Don’t enjoy yourself too much.” After bidding her goodbye, you placed your phone back on the table before immediately burying yourself beneath the covers again, turning to face Taejoon. His eyes barely open but bright. 

“Good morning.” You heard him say, his voice groggy and deeper than usual. You had always loved his morning voice.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” You felt him move a little before placing a kiss on your forehead then your cheeks and your nose. “Sleep okay?” You asked, running your hand lazily through his hair.

“Hmm. I always do when I’m with you.” He smiled down at you then, a genuine and sleepy smile. You shook your head at his corniness but appreciated his sweetness all the same, “Mhmm, just for the extra warmth I bet.”

He chuckled deep within his throat and turned to lay on his back. You adjusted yourself so your head rested firmly on his chest and your hands could easily trace over his stomach and play with the pendants on his necklace. He smoothed over your hair and ran the pad of his finger over your jaw.

“I think Wraith is catching on.” You dragged your finger over a scar on his shoulder, “She phoned looking for Mirage and knows I wasn’t alone.” You really didn’t want to have to say it but no one knew about you and Crypto, for safety reasons more than anything.

It wasn’t unreasonable to expect him to be nervous about that, to say how you should both be a little more careful maybe but he didn’t register any kind of nervous energy and for that you were relieved. The last thing you wanted to do was make it more difficult for him to do what he came here to do. “Oh, that’s who it was” He wasn’t quite able to make out the voice’s owner in his sleep-heavy state, “How does she know?”

You laughed. “You moan in your sleep.” 

“Is that so?” You nodded as you swung one leg over both of his and sat down on his thighs. “I seem to do a lot of moaning when you’re around, huh?” His hands found your hips as you flattened your body against his, your arms wrung around his neck. “And whose fault would that be I wonder?” You leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t think you really need me to answer that question.” You blushed at his words and he saw, chuckling lightly at your embarrassment as he traced his finger over your back.

“Well, I’ll take credit where credit is due I guess.”


End file.
